RESET
by KrystalJeon27
Summary: "kekosongan dalam hatiku, tolong selamatkan aku, aku ingin mengulang. aku ingin berteriak, namun kau hanya diam memandang ku. mengapa aku berdiri sendirian disini? mengapa hanya dunia ku yg berhenti? aku melihat mu pudar jauh dan jauh lagi. dan seseorang tolong berhenti sejenak, aku tidak peduli walau itu satu orang, tolong pegang tangan ku" KAISOO, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN.


Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun.

Other Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol.

Genre : GS (For Uke)

WARNING: ALUR LAMBAT DI MOHON BERSABAR MENUJU MENU UTAMA.

Prolog :

.

.

.

Sinan, 05.00pm, 30 Maret 2010

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari dengan ceria di lorong sekolah nya yg Nampak sepi, mengingat jam pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa waktu yg lalu. Senyum itu seolah tidak luntur dari bibir penuh milik nya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah kaki nya tepat di samping toilet, dimana ada sebuah cermin yg menjadi pusat perhatian nya. mata bulat itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar sana, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati sang cermin. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka tas selempang nya, meraih lip blam dan mengoleskan nya tipis-tipis ke bibir nya.

Setelah puas ia segera melanjutkan langkah kaki nya. tinggal berbelok maka ia akan menghadapi langkah terakhir dari perjalanan nya yakni tangga sekolah yg menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah, atau mungkin menghubungkan nya dengan sosok yg ia cintai selama ini?

Anak tangga demi anak tangga ia langkahi, hingga tak sadar jika beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai, jantung nya berdegup dengan kencang, entah mengapa rasa percaya diri yg ia tanam sebelum nya pupus begitu saja.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih gagang pintu.

Lalu di buka nya pelan.

Matahari sore hari menyapanya, angin berhembus kencang meniup helaian rambut panjang yg sengaja ia gerai.

Langkah pertama ia ambil, di edarkan pandangan nya ke penjuru atap sekolah, hingga tatapan itu jatuh pada sosok yg ia cari.

"hey!" teriak Kyungsoo lantang, sosok yg di panggil pun membalikan badan nya. menatap nya tajam, sama seperti dulu, tajam dan dalam.

"jika ingin bunuh diri carilah di tempat yg lebih elegan dari ini" sambung Kyungsoo, gadis itu melangkah kan kaki nya menuju Kim Jongin sahabat nya sejak ia mengenal bangku sekolah.

"kau telat" ujar Jongin dingin, mata tajam nya melirik ke alroji yg ia pakai sekilas.

"ayolah hanya 5 menit" kilah Kyungsoo.

"5 menit, atau pun 5 detik sekalipun, jika telat tetap saja telat"Jongin masih keukeuh.

"jadi kau ingin bertemu dengan ku hanya untuk membahas seberapa lama keterlambatan ku?" tanya Kyungsoo jengkel. Jongin tidak menanggapi, ia masih menatap Kyungsoo dalam, membuat si gadis salah tingkah dan lebih memilih menatap hamparan lapangan sekolah nya, angin musim semi menampar dirinya namun begitu menyenangkan.

"besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan, lelaki itu ikut menatap pemandangan yg tersaji di hadapan nya.

"apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak paham. Jongin menghela nafas nya. tanpa menolehkan kepala nya dan masih setia menatap lapangan sepak bola sekolah nya.

"jam 7 malam, aku tunggu di tempat biasa, kau tidak sibuk kan?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua bola mata nya pelan, hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar.

"apa ini? Kau mengajak ku kencan? Tapi maaf aku bukan gadis murahan yg suka merebut pacar orang" ucap gadis itu cepat dengan nada gerutuan di dalam nya, kedua tangan nya ia lipat di depan dadanya, dengan tatapan mata yg masih tertuju pada sang sahabat.

"bodoh,, siapa juga yg mau dengan mu" Jongin berdecak kesal.

"lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Sejenak hening kembali.

"aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan sahabat ku, apa itu salah?" Kyungsoo nyengir setelah mendengar penuturan Jongin, tanpa Jongin jelaskan ia sudah tahu, hanya saja ia berharap ucapan nya tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"geuronika ~ siapa juga yg mau kencan dengan orang seperti mu, sudah kaku, menyebalkan, gadis mana yg akan tahan?" jawaban nya adalah dia, dialah yg tahan, sudah 12 tahun mereka bersama dan dialah yg tahan dengan sifat dan sikap Jongin yg kelewat dingin dan acuh pada siapapun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya, tidak ia sangka selama itu ia berteman dengan Jongin, dan selama itu lah ia menjaga dan menyimpan perasaan nya pada sahabat nya sendiri. Jujur, mendengar jika Jongin menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Soojung membuat nya tidak rela. Ia ingin Jongin tetap bersama nya, tetap menemaninya, meskipun ia tidak dapat memiliki lelaki itu. cukup egois, hanya saja melihat lelaki itu tidak bersama gadis lain membuat hati nya tenang.

"Soo,,,?"

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, tidak di sangka jika ia kembali melamun kembali, gadis itu melirik ke sahabat nya yg tengah menatap nya kawatir.

"ya?" tanya Kyungsoo agak kikuk. Jongin menghela nafas nya.

"ayo pulang, sudah sore" ujar Jongin kemudian meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa nya turun dari atap sekolah.

"ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Jongin di perjalanan mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"apa ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakan nya padaku" ada nada kawatir yg terselip pada kalimat Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum karena nya.

"hey…" Jongin memanggil nya "hm?" balas Kyungsoo pendek.

"tidak biasanya kau diam, apa kau sakit?" dan setelah nya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar apapun yg di bicarakan Jongin, mata bulat nya sibuk menatap genggaman Jongin yg semakin erat, bibir yg terdiam itu pun di tekuk ke atas, ada rasa senang di sana. Kyungsoo berharap kejadian ini tidak cepat berlalu. Dan ia berharap agar terus bersama Jongin seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Gadis dengan surai sebahu itu pun berlari menelusuri jalanan kota kecil yg telah membesarkan nya selama ini. Nafas nya terengah, ia bisa merasakan jika paru-paru nya seperti terbakar saat ini, rasa lelah sudah menyatu dalam tubuh nya tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti atau tamat riwayat nya.

Tidak jauh di belakang nya ada beberapa pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah mengejarnya, beberapa orang yg ada di sana menatap mereka ngeri. Pasal nya para pria tersebut membawa berbagai senjata.

"berhenti!" salah satu pria berjas hitam meneriaki nya, satu peluru sudah bergema di tengah kota, membuat beberapa penduduk kota berjerit ketakutan. Dan satu peluru sudah membuat nya bergidik ketakutan untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali berlari dan menyelematkan nyawanya.

"chan…. Y e ol chan…" ia bergumam di tengah jalur pernafasan nya yg mulai memendek. Mata sipit itu kembali melirik ke belakang dan pria-pria itu belum ada yg menyerah sama sekali, lari nya semakin melambat akibat luka pada fisik nya.

Mungkin ajal nya sudah menunggu nya saat ini, batin nya nelangsa.

Di saat ia akan terjatuh tiba-tiba sebuah motor yg ia kenali ada di samping nya, dan dengan cepat ia langsung menaiki motor tersebut, memeluk erat sosok yg tengah mengendarai motor itu. dengan kepala agak kaku, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang bermaksut menilik.

"jangan di lihat" ujar lelaki yg tengah membonceng nya. Baekhyun mengangguk walau tidak janji, sempat ia melihat pria-pria itu mengumpat marah karena kehilangan nya.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia tertangkap oleh pria-pria itu, mungkin tidak di jadikan budak saja, bisa jadi ia di jual atau yg lebih parah ia di bunuh dan organ dalam nya di jual, membayangkan saja sudah membuat tubuh nya menggigil karena takut.

"Baek?" lelaki itu bertanya ketika gadis yg ada di belakang nya semakin memeluk nya erat. Gadis itu menangis, dan lelaki itu paham.

"sudah lah" tangan kiri Park Chanyeol menggangam erat tangan Byun Baekhyun.

"semua akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun tenang. Meskipun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dan membuat gadis itu semakin menangis sangat kencang. Mendengar tangisan Baekhyun memupuk rasa bersalah Chanyeol yg sudah ia tanam sejak kejadian ini berlangsung.

"maafkan aku, jika saja aku tidak melibatkan mu semua ini…"

"tidak apa" potong Baekhyun cepat. Gadis itu sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"kau melakukan nya untuk menyelamatkan ku…" kehidupan anak yatim piatu seperti mereka tidak lah mudah, semenjak panti asuhan yg mereka tinggali beberapa tahun yg lalu di gusur, kehidupan nya dan Chanyeol lontang-lantung tak tahu arah.

Di saat umur mereka menginjak 15 tahun, dimana anak-anak suka bermain, belanja dan bermanja dengan orang tua mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah membanting tulang demi kehidupan mereka. Hingga suatu ketika.

Dimana Baekhyun sakit parah dan sekarat, Chanyeol terpaksa berhutang pada rentenir. Ia tahu ini kesalahan. Hanya saja jika ia ingin meminjam di Bank, proses nya akan lama dan nyawa Baekhyun sudah di pertaruhkan disini.

Perjanjian sudah di ikrarkan.

Dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun, kecuali menyicil hutang tersebut. kejadian ini tidak lah satu atau dua kali datang pada mereka, pembayaran hutang dengan bunga yg sangat memberatkan membuat mereka tidak bisa membayar hutang sehingga jatuh tempo.

Pendapatan mereka tidak menentu, jatuh tempo sudah ada di depan mata, jiwa mereka sudah berada di ujung tepi jurang, mengingat itu Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

"tidak perlu takut lagi Baek…" Chanyeol berkata. Seperti nya lelaki itu sudah mengambil keputusan yg tidak Baekhyun mengerti.

"kita akan kabur,,"

"hah?" Baekhyun bingung.

"kau dan aku, akan keluar dari kota ini, hidup besama, menikah dan membesarkan anak-anak kita tanpa harus merasakan rasa takut yg selalu mengejar-ngejar kita"

"kau gila!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Menarik perhatian pejalan kaki di sekitar jalan trotoar.

"aku memang gila Baek,, tapi aku serius…" Chanyeol masih tetap pada pendirian nya.

"apa kepala mu terbentur atau…"

"aku benar-benar serius Baek…" Baekhyun terdiam, tidak perlu menatap lelaki yg tengah mengendarai motor ini pun Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tengah serius. Hanya saja…

"bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu kan, wanita itu punya banyak anak buah…." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya kawatir, ia takut jika rencana mereka terendus dan semua nya berakhir. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka, cukup ketika mereka tidak bisa membayar di suatu ketika, sehingga pria-pria suruhan wanita itu memukul Chanyeol habis-habisan. Cukup hari itu saja ia melihat tubuh penuh luka milik Chanyeol.

"besok malam, kita akan bersiap nanti." Ucapan telak dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah lagi, apapun keputusan Chanyeol adalah benar menurut Baekhyun, karena tidak ada keluarga yg ia miliki selain Chanyeol. jadi apapun yg terjadi ia akan selalu bersama Chanyeol. ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

.

.

.

 **Xi Luhan**

Luhan berlari dengan cepat, membelah lorong sepi di universitasnya. Di tengah kegiatan nya mengerjakan tugas, ia di kejutkan dengan Jimin, junior nya yg mengatakan jika Sehun pacarnya tengah berkelahi dengan senior mereka.

Namun ketika ia sudah berada di belakang salah satu gedung universitas, ia tidak mendapati siapapun kecuali Sehun dengan tampilan acak-acakan milik nya.

Dengan langkah pelan dengan kaki bergetar hebat karena kelelahan, Luhan menuju Sehun yg masih belum sadar atas kehadiran nya.

"hey~ ada apa dengan mu?" tanya nya kalem. Kepala itu mendongkak menatap nya, wajah Sehun yg datar tak menampilkan emosi barang sedikitpun tidak membatasi dirinya untuk mengerti arti dari tatapan itu.

"Hun?" merasa tidak ada jawaban Luhan memanggil, namun bukan jawaban yg ia dapat. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik dan hingga terduduk di atas rumput dengan kedua lengan Sehun yg sudah melingkar di pundak nya, memeluk nya hangat.

"ada apa?" tanya nya lembut penuh kesabaran. Sehun menggeleng, belum menjawab, lelaki itu malah menanamkan kepala nya di ceruk leher sang kekasih dan menghirup aroma citrus milik Luhan yg sangat di sukai nya.

"kenapa berkelahi heum?"

"siapa?" tanya Sehun pendek, dahi Luhan berkerut bingung, kemudian normal kembali.

"rahasia, aku takut ia akan kehilangan tangan dan kaki nya jika aku memberi tahu nama nya" jawab Luhan dengan sedikit kekehan di dalam nya. Sehun mendengus, kemudian melepaskan pelukan nya, menatap mata bulat di depan nya tanpa berkedip.

"sepertinya ayah akan senang mendapatkan menantu cantik seperti mu"

"jangan mengada-ngada Sehun…" ketus Luhan, namun dalam hati nya ia merasa hangat dengan ucapan Sehun. Tuan Oh memang tidak keberatan atas hubungan mereka berdua, awal nya ia takut sekali ketika pertama kali di pertemukan dengan seorang pengusaha hebat seperti tuan Oh, mungkin hubungan mereka akan di tentang habis-habisan, seperti drama yg ia tonton selama ini, pasal nya ia bukan lah anak dari orang kaya, penghasilan orang tua nya pas-pasan di China sana.

Namun bayangan nya hilang ketika ia langsung di sambut hangat oleh tuan Oh. Membayangkan pertemuan pertama mereka membuat Luhan tersenyum sendiri.

"aku yakin kau tengah melamunkan aku yg tampan ini"celetuk Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. bibir tipis itu mencebik kesal, memukul keras pada lengan milik kekasih nya, menimbulkan lenguhan tertahan dari Sehun.

"ada apa? apa sakit?" tanya Luhan kawatir, Sehun menggeleng, namun reaksi tubuh nya berbeda dari jawaban nya. dengan sedikit paksaan Luhan langsung menyingkap lengan kaus kekasih nya. menampilkan masa otot yg sudah terbentuk milik Sehun. Di sana ada luka lebam dengan bercak darah.

"aku tidak akan bertanya kronologi cerita untuk luka yg kau dapat saat ini" Luhan berujar ketus, dengan gerakan kasar ia menutup lengan skaus itu. kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Sehun yg masih terbengong di tempat nya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, kaki berbalut celana jeans itu pun terhenti, tubuh itu membalik beberapa derajat, mata bulat itu menatap Sehun jengah.

"mau sampai kapan kau duduk-duduk di sana?" tanya nya tak kalah ketus. Sehun tersadar kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"sial, sebenarnya aku ini memilih jurusan apa di universitas ini?" gerutu Luhan di tengah perjalan nya, tak jauh di belakang nya Sehun masih mempertahankan senyum tipis nya.

"seingatku aku memilih sastra bukan kedokteran, kenapa setiap hari aku selalu merawat seseorang yg terluka" di perjalanan mereka menuju sekertariat Seni, Luhan tak henti-henti nya menggerutu dan tak henti-henti nya Sehun melukiskan senyum yg jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Sinan, 09.45pm, 31 Maret 2016.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo tepat waktu untuk pertemuan nya dengan Jongin, ia sudah di bangku taman dimana mereka suka bertemu dan berbagi keluh kesah disini. Namun sudah 2 jam lebih ia menunggu Jongin dan lelaki itu belum juga menampakan diri. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengabari keadaan nya pun tidak. Bagaimana tidak kawatir Kyungsoo saat ini?

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jongin , namun berkali-kali pula suara operator lah yg menjawab.

Udara malam musim semi atau mungkin akan menuju musim panas menyapu permukaan kulit nya, ada perasaan yg membuat nya takut, entah karena apa. udara mala mini seolah mengatakan jika ia sebaik nya tidak disini dan mungkin lebih baik pulang saja. Ia sebenar nya akan melakukan itu, hanya saja perasaan kawatir nya lebih mendominasi dari rasa takut nya.

Entah kenapa sedari tadi ia merasa ada seseorang yg tengah memperhatikan nya disini. Dengan jantung seolah di pukul hingga mendapati suara debuman yg teramat, Kyungsoo menekan rasa takut nya dan mencoba menghubungi Jongin, dan lagi-lagi gagal.

"setidak nya hubungi aku brengsek…." Gerutu Kyungsoo kesal sembari menatap ponsel nya nyalang, namun tidak lama tatapan nya melembut "kau membuat ku takut…" sambung nya pelan dengan nada bergetar. Mata bulat itu kembali melirik kanan dan kiri, dan hebat nya satu orang mencurigakan ada di pertigaan, tepat di bawah lampu gantung, kemudian bertambah jadi beberapa orang.

Ia meneguk saliva nya susah payah ketika salah satu di antara mereka mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. "aku punya perasaan buruk akan ini" gumam Kyungsoo, dengan gerakan kaku dan tertatih gadis itu mulai bangkit dari duduk nya, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki nya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi nya.

Kyungsoo segera membalik kan tubuh nya pada sosok tersebut.

"maaf…." Itu suara Jongin, laki-laki itu berada beberapa meter di depan nya. raut wajah nya tidak bisa di tebak sama sekali. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Jongin.

"k kau telat,, 2 jam" Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan degup jantung nya yg cepat. "bahkan lebih dari perjanjian kita" sambung nya lagi, kini nada nya sudah terdengar normal. Setelah kemunculan Jongin, rasa takut nya perlahan menguap di telan gelap nya malam.

"maaf…" gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Namun berkali-kali lelaki itu bergumam dan meminta maaf, hingga dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ada yg salah dengan Jongin, lelaki itu berkali-kali meminta maaf pada nya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan atas keterlambatan Jongin malam ini, hanya saja gumaman permintaan maaf Jongin yg berkali-kali, serasa bukan sahabat yg ia kenal yg mengucapkan nya.

"hey,, ada ap…"

"Jongin!" ucapan nya terpotong oleh beberapa orang pria dengan dandanan layak nya preman yg tengah menuju ke arah mereka, dengan gerakan cepat untuk antisipasi Kyungsoo sudah berada di balik punggung Jongin, meminta perlindungan dari lelaki itu. Jongin melirik sekilas padanya kemudian menatap beberapa pria di depan nya.

"gadis yg manis" kata salah satu pria dengan senyum aneh milik nya. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, darimana Jongin mengenal pria-pria menyeramkan ini? Setahu nya Jongin bukan lah lelaki yg pandai dalam bergaul, terlebih dengan pria-pria semacam mereka.

"apa ini gadis yg kau tawarkan?" tanya salah satu mewakili. Jantung Kyungsoo bergedup tak karuan, ia tidak salah dengar kan? apa ia sendiri yg bingung dengan pria yg tengah berbicara tadi? Cengkraman nya pada baju milik Jongin mengerat, Kyungsoo takut sekali, terlebih salah satu dari mereka menatap nya seolah mangsa yg siap di santap bersama.

Jongin menarik tangan nya kasar, ia sudah ada di depan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa jika tuli lebih baik dari pada mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. karena yg ia tangkap dari pembicaraan mereka, jika Jongin bersedia menyerahkan dirinya dengan timbal balik yg sesuai.

Kemudian setelah itu ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yg mereka bicarakan, seolah Tuhan mengerti keinginan hati nya saat ini. Ia terlalu takut sehingga tidak bisa mendengar Jongin dan pria itu berbicara.

Ia tersentak kaget setelah salah satu pria itu menarik nya ke dalam pelukan nya, lalu ia melirik Jongin yg tengah membawa segepok uang, menatap nya dingin kemudian meninggalkan nya.

Kyungsoo berteriak, meronta ingin melepaskan diri namun tidak bisa, kuwantitas mereka tidak sepadan, terlebih ia hanyalah gadis lemah yg baru akan menginjak kelas 3 SMA.

"TIDAK! JONGIN! JONGIN!" ia berteriak di sunyi nya malam, dimana kehormatan nya terenggut secara paksa, dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis terhormat hilang, dan mahkota nya hilang di jual sahabat nya sendiri.

Gadis itu menjerit, tangis nya pecah di sunyi nya malam seolah tertelan gelap nya malam dan juga hati nya yg perlahan menggelap.

.

.

.

Sinan, 10.45pm, 31 Maret 2016

 **Xi Luhan**

Tugas nya sudah selesai semua nya, ia bisa santai setelah ini dan tidur dengan nyenyak mengingat sebelum nya ia sudah lembur karena tugas yg kian semester semakin banyak.

Dengan gerakan tergesa, Luhan segera membaringkan tubuh nya di atas kasur kesayangan. Namun belum sempat ia menutup mata, ia sudah di kejutkan dengan deringan ponsel nya. dengan kesal gadis itu pun meraih ponsel nya.

Dahi nya mengernyit, ketika mendapati kontak kekasih nya yg tengah menelfon. Tidak biasanya Sehun menelfon di tengah malam begini. Tidak mau memembuat sang kekasih menunggu, Luhan pun menggeser tombol hijau pada ponsel nya.

"ya?" tanya nya to the point. Dahi nya kembali di tekut saat mendapati jika bukan kekasih nya lah yg menelfon, namun orang lain yg berkata jika kekasih nya tengah mabuk di bar yg mungkin jarak nya yg tidak jauh dari apartemen nya.

Setelah memastikan saluran telfon nya mati, dengan tergesa Luhan meraih mantel dan kuncil mobil nya.

.

.

.

Sinan, 10.30pm, 31 Maret 2016.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Mereka sudah bersiap, dengan tas yg tidak terlalu besar, mengingat isinya hanya berupa pakaian dan barang-barang berharga mereka. Nafas nya tak teratur, jantung nya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tidak yakin akan hal ini. Namun melihat keyakinan yg ada pada Chanyeol, ia pun sudah memutuskan ikut Chanyeol apapun yg terjadi.

"sudah kau siapkan semua nya?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan jika Baekhyun tidak akan lupa apa yg seharus nya mereka bawa. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"baik, ayo…" mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Tangan Baekhyun di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol, seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis mungil tersebut. di saat Chanyeol akan meraih sepeda motor nya, mereka di kejutkan dengan beberapa pria yg sudah ada di sana. Menatap nya tajam, seolah apa yg akan mereka rencanakan sudah terdeteksi.

Baekhyun semakin menempel pada punggung Chanyeol, ia sudah ketakutan saat ini. "Yeol,,, bagaimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Chanyeol semakin menggenggam erat jemari kurus milik Baekhyun "kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergeming, sesekali mata itu melirik pria-pria yg ada di hadapan mereka.

"sudah tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kalian" salah satu membuka suara.

"kami sudah mengendus rencana kalian" sambung nya dengan decihan meremehkan. Tatapan nya jatuh pada Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu berjengit.

"aku yakin gadis itu akan laku dengan harga tinggi" Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh nya pada Chanyeol. jujur, ketakutan nya akan berakhir seperti ini akhirnya terjadi juga.

"semua akan baik-baik saja Baek, kau percaya padaku kan?" kali ini Baekhyun dapat menatap bola mata bulat miliki Chanyeol yg tengah menatap nya dalam, seketika atensi Baekhyun atas pria-pria ber jas di depan teralihkan pada Chanyeol. tatapan itu seolah menghipnotis nya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, di hitungan ketiga kita akan lari…"

"hah?" Baekhyun belum terkoneksi sama sekali, pendengaran nya tergangggu, yg ia tahu tiba-tiba saja terdengar _'set'_ dari bibir Chanyeol dan tubuh nya tertarik menjauh.

Mata sipit itu melirik kebelakang, beberapa pria itu kelabakan mengejar mereka dengan beberapa umpatan yg sempat ia dengar. Kemudian ia jatuhkan tatapan nya pada punggung orang yg selama ini ia sayangi.

Apa kini mereka akan bermain kejar-kejaran kembali? Dahi Baekhyun mengerut tidak suka, namun mengingat ia tidaklah lari sendiri, membuat nya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sinan, 11.30pm, 31 Maret 2016

 **Xi Luhan**

Sudut bibir nya bengkak dengan bercak darah yg sudah mengering di sana. Luhan masih setia di sana, menatap kekasih nya yg masih meracau tidak jelas. Beberapa kali ia mengajak Sehun untuk pulang dan mencoba menghentikan Sehun untuk minum lagi. Namun apa yg ia dapat? Sehun memaki nya, mengumpati nya dengan cercaan yg tidak pernah Luhan dengar sama sekali, bahkan pria itu sudah berani memukul nya.

Luhan menghela nafas nya, ia melirik bartender yg menatap nya kasihan. Jika bartender nya seorang pria, ia mungkin akan meminta pertolongan nya, namun naas, bartender ini begitu muda dan ia gadis yg manis menurut Luhan.

"maafkan aku…" ucap sang bartender. Luhan tersenyum, kemudian melirik ke penjuru bar, hari sudah malam dan bar semakin sepi akan pengunjung. Sungguh aneh menurut Luhan.

"Sehun ada apa?" tanya Luhan, jemari itu menyentuh lengan kekasih nya, jari-jari itu bergetar, dan Luhan akui ia terlalu takut saat ini.

"si Kris brengsek itu sudah berani saat ini!" nada suara Sehun meninggi, sejujurnya perkataan Sehun tidak ada yg di mengerti oleh nya.

"kenapa dia yg notabene nya anak pungut menjadi special di mata ayah? Sebenarnya siapa anak kandung nya? aku atau si Kris brengsek itu!" Luhan masih setia mendengarkan. Ada perasaan sedih yg tergambar, Luhan akui, selama menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, ia belum mengenal benar karakter dan keluarga sang kekasih. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kekasih Sehun saat ini.

"kenapa? kenapa…." dan gumaman berisikan umpatan itu berakhir ketika Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Luhan tersenyum miris mendapati kekasih nya yg acak-acakan. Tanpa bicara ia sudah mengintruksi si bartender agar membantu nya.

Di Area parkir, setelah memasukkan Sehun ke dalam mobil, Luhan pun masuk setelah berterimkasih pada bartender muda tersebut. sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil, ia di kejutkan dengan tangan Sehun yg menghalangi nya.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih sulit untuk sekedar berbicara dengan fasih.

"aku…" jawab Sehun singkat, menambah kerutan dahi Luhan yg tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"aku yg menyetir…" mata Luhan melebar sempurna, dengan gerakan cepat ia menggeleng tidak setuju, mengingat keadaan Sehun yg saat ini.

"kau kacau Hun…" jawab Luhan lembut. Sehun berdecih.

"aku yg menyetir atau kau keluar…" mata itu semakin membulat, di luar sudah gelap, ponsel nya tertinggal, taxi sudah jarang muncul. Ia masih ragu.

"kau mabuk" balas Luhan. Sehun kembali berdecih kesal.

"aku tidak mabuk bajingan!" sentak Sehun kasar. Yg lagi-lagi membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main.

"Sehun,,, kau?"

"aishhh! Cerewet!" dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun langsung membuka pintu samping Luhan dan mendorong gadis itu keluar dari kursi kemudi.

Tersadar di luar mobil nya, Luhan langsung berlari dan naik ke sisi lain nya, ia tidak ingin Sehun pulang tanpa dirinya, ia tidak ingin jika kekasih nya dalam bahaya, jika terjadi apa-apa ia akan rela jika dia ikut bersama Sehun.

Sesuai dugaan Luhan, mobil di jalankan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata tanpa terkendali. Luhan hanya bisa berdo'a jika mereka pulang dengan selamat, bahkan mungkin jangan sampai ada orang yg terluka atas Sehun yg mengemudi.

"Sehun,, pelan-pelan,,, aku takut" Luhan merintih, ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Ia berbicara agar Sehun dapat mengendalikan dirinya, namun apadaya jika Sehun sudah benar-benar di bawah kendali alcohol. Sehun sudah tidak mau mendengarnya.

Hingga tatapan Luhan membulat horror kala Sehun menerobos rambu lalu lintas yg sudah menunjukan warna merah "Sehun! Berhenti!" teriak Luhan takut sekaligus frustasi.

Seolah menulikan pendengaran nya, Sehun kembali menerobos rambu lalu lintas.

"TIDAK SEHUN! BERHENTI! ADA SEORANG ANAK DI SANA!" Jantung Luhan seolah berhenti saat itu juga, dengan tatapan mata kepala nya sendiri, ia melihat bagaimana tubuh anak gadis itu membentur bagian depan mobil nya, darah gadis itu tercetak jelas di kaca mobil nya. hingga suara debuman terdengar, tubuh nya bergetar hebat. Ia masih shock, Mobil di banting stir ke sisi kanan, mengakibatkan beberapa mobil menginjak rem masing-masing hingga kecelakan beruntun di belakang nya.

"SIAL!" teriak Sehun yg sudah membangunkan Luhan dari keterkejutan. Gadis itu menatap sekitar nya, seketika bola mata nya membola, kepulan asap sudah ada dimana-mana, rintihan kesakitan menyapa indra pendengaran nya.

"Se Sehun, apa yg kau…"

"bukan…" potong Sehun dengan nada bergetar. Dahi Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"bukan aku, bukan aku yg melakukan nya, ini akan menjadi masalah, bukan aku yg melakukan nya.."

"apa?" tanya Luhan tidak yakin akan pendengaran nya. Sehun menatap nya dalam.

"kau… kau yg melakukan nya…!" jerit Sehun tertahan, mobil kembali di nyalakan dan mereka meninggalkan lokasi. Masih dengan keterkejutan nya Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, sepanjang perjalan mereka, Sehun selalu berteriak jika ia tidak bersalah, dan tidak mau di penjara.

Hati nya sakit, kenapa Sehun berubah hanya semalam? Kekawatiran nya akan Sehun hilang seketika, luka hati nya menganga semakin dalam. Dan ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini, yg ia pikirkan bagaimana keadaan orang tua nya jika….? Kekawatiran nya saat ini terwujud.

.

.

.

Sinan, 11.50, 31 Maret 2016.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Dengan gerakan tertarih gadis itu melangkahkan kaki nya, rasa nyeri pada selangkangan nya menyerang hingga berkali-kali gadis itu ambruk. Sakit pada tubuh nya tidak sepadan dengan sakit pada hati nya. ia berkali-kali bertanya pada diriya sendiri. Sebenarnya seberapa besar dosa nya selama ini? Kenapa ia mendapat takdir yg begitu memuakkan?

Disaat sakit hati menguasai, menyalahkan adalah hal selanjut nya. untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yg ia rasakan.

Dengan langkah terseok di tengah malam, Kyungsoo berjalan di pinggiran trotoar jalan raya. Lampu-lampu jalanan yg menghias, satu atau dua orang yg masih berlalu lalang, mungkin baru saja pulang atau sekedar mencari makan.

Langkah gadis itu berhenti tepat di persimpangan jalan, jalanan memang sepi, namun ia bukan lah orang nekat yg akan menyebrang jalan disaat rambu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau.

Di saat menunggu warna rambu lalu lintas berubah, entah mengapa bisikan Jongin yg berkali-kali meminta maaf terputar bergitu saja, terus menerus. Hingga tanpa sadar air mata nya kembali mengalir, tidak ia sangka, sahabat nya akan melakukan ini padanya. Salah apa dirinya selama ini? Apa karena ia telah lancang tengah mencintai sahabat nya sendiri jadi ini lah balasan nya?

Bunyi pergantian warna membuyarkan lamunan nya, dengan gerakan tertatih Kyungsoo berjalan menyebrangi zebra zross.

" _maaf" gumam Jongin pelan._

ingatan nya kembali melalang pada beberapa jam yg lalu. Ingatan buruk itu kembali terputar layak nya kaset rusak yg terputar pada radio yg tidak bisa di tekan tombil stop terus terputar dan membuat pikiran Kyungsoo kosong hingga tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yg tengah menuju ke arah nya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Silau nya mobil menyadarkan nya, mata nya membulat, entah mengapa tubuh nya seolah terpaku pada tempat nya, hingga tabrakan keras terjadi, tubuh nya terpelanting melintasi mobil dan jatuh membentur aspal.

Ia merasakan rasa nyeri pada setiap persendian tubuh nya, suara nyaring seperti dengungan keras terdengar di telinga nya, hal yg terakhir ia lihat adalah temaram nya lampu kota hingga kegelapan menyapa nya.

.

.

.

Sinan, 11.57pm, 31 Maret 2016.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Mereka terus berlari dan berlari, nafas mereka tersengal, seolah udara yg masuk ke dalam tubuh hanya sebatas menyapa tenggorokan dan tak sampai ke paru-paru. Lolongan pria-pria yg mengejarnya masih menggema.

Baekhyun akui, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kaki nya lagi, kedua kaki nya seolah akan putus saja. Acara kejar-kejaran mereka sudah sampai di jalan trotoar. Mata sipit itu membulat lantaran ada kecelakaan yg terjadi tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan cepat memory milik Baekhyun merekam bagaimana mobil itu menabrak gadis itu hingga terpelanting ke udara dan terjatuh membentur aspal.

Karena terlalu focus dengan apa yg ia lihat, kaki nya pun terkilir dan Baekhyun terjatuh, genggaman tangan nya dengan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak nyaring, tubuh tinggi itu berada tepat di depan Baekhyun, mencoba menolong dengan cara menarik gadis itu, namun tak bisa karena letih yg mendera tubuh nya.

"ayo! Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol sekali lagi. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, kedua kaki nya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Kepala nya menggeleng, ia menangis.

Pria-pria itu sudah ada di belakang mereka. Kedua tangan nya mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol agar membantu nya. menggantung di udara. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri di sana, menatap beberapa pria yg sudah tinggal beberapa meter dari mereka. Hingga..

"maafkan aku Baek…" itu lah kata terakhir dari Chanyeol kemudian lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan nya.

"CHANYEOL! TIDAK ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, ia ketakutan saat ini. Ia sudah akan berteriak lagi namun naas sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menyambar tubuh mungil nya.

Baekhyun dapat melihat pria-pria itu berhenti di pinggir troroar, masih melihat nya tanpa berniat menolong. Ia merasakan pening yg teramat, telinga nya berdengung.

Masih sempat Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya pada Chanyeol yg masih setia berlari tanpa melihat ke arah nya. air mata nya jatuh bersamaan dengan darah yg merembes dari kepala nya. tak selang beberapa detik, ia merasakan gelap menarik nya.

.

.

.

Sinan, 01.00am, 01 April 2010.

 **Xi Luhan**

Kedua tangan nya di genggam erat oleh sosok pria paruh baya di depan nya, tatapan pria itu memelas, masih setia menunggu dengan apa yg akan ia putuskan.

Setelah pulang dengan keadaan yg luar biasa shock, masih segar di ingatan nya ketika mereka baru sampai di mansion milik keluarga Sehun. Lelaki itu langsung melompat turun dari jok kemudi, berlari dengan kaki sempoyongan dan masuk ke dalam mansion tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yg masih setia di dalam mobil.

Tak selang beberapa menit, seseorang yg ia ketahui tangan kanan ayah Sehun meminta nya masuk ke dalam mansion. Tuan Oh sudah mendengar cerita nya dari sang anak, hanya saja ia masih merasa ragu terhadap penyataan Sehun, mengingat Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk.

Disinilah ia, duduk di depan tuan Oh yg tengah menatap nya meminta penjelasan.

"Sehun mabuk" jawab nya pendek.

"aku tahu, aku minta kau menjelaskan apa yg terjadi"

"yakin ingin mendengar kenyataan tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan menantang namun dengan nada sekalem mungkin. Luhan dapat melihat gurat emosi pada calon ayah mertua nya, atau mungkin setelah kejadian ini mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan itu lagi.

"tidak, aku sudah paham keadaan nya" Tuan Oh berdiri, berjalan ke arah nya. lalu bersujud di hadapan nya dengan kepala menunduk, kedua tangan pria paruh baya itu menggenggam erat tangan nya.

"aku mohon, berkorbanlah demi Sehun. Masa depan nya masih cerah, ia penerus perusahaan ini. Lagi pula, aku ingin kau anggap pengorbanan mu ini sebagai apa yg telah kami berikan padamu" seketika Luhan terdiam. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, namun mendengarnya langsung seolah jantung nya di remat di tempat.

Bibir nya bergetar hebat, ia hampir terisak jika tidak menggigit bibir nya sendiri. Mungkin ia lebih memilih tuli saat ini, atau mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menjemput Sehun tadi, sehingga kejadian tidak terjadi padanya.

Tuan Oh mengatakan jika masa depan anak nya masih lah cerah dan panjang, seolah tidak melihat masa depan nya yg saat ini di pertaruhkan.

Jika bukan karena pria paruh baya di depan nya, ia mungkin tidak akan merasakan indah nya belajar di universitas ternama, mungkin ia akan kembali ke China dan menikah seseorang yg sudah di jodohkan dengan dirinya.

Atau mungkin ini lah saat nya ia membalas kebaikan tuan Oh selama ini.

Luhan sudah memantabkan hati, terlebih ia juga mencintai Sehun sepenuh hati atau itu beberapa waktu yg lalu. Gadis itu menggenggam balik tangan pria baya tersebut, membuat surai dengan uban itu mendongkak menatap nya sendu.

"tidak apa,," ujar Luhan tegar.

"aku akan melakukan nya demi anda" sambung nya lagi. Setelah itu, ia berdiri tanpa berkata lagi Luhan keluar dari ruanan Tuan Oh yg saat ini tengah menatap nya dengan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Maafkan saya karena belum bisa melanjutkan ff sebelum nya, sebenarnya saya punya banyak project ff yg akan di upload, namun yaaaa begitu,,, karena masih sayang readersnim yg masih setia nunggu ff lain. Saya jadi sungkan buat upload ff lain… huhuhu T^T… gimana ini ff nya? semua ada di tangan reader, mau lanjut atau enggak….. oke sekian dari saya…


End file.
